The Battle Is On
by BestBacon
Summary: The bladebreakers arrive in Canada as they face there greatest challenge yet! They have defeated the white tigers, all-starz, dark bladers, majestics, as well as the demolition boys! but do they have what it takes to defeat the annihilators? Chap 4 up
1. Kai's New Technique

My first time making a story so plz don't laugh or think it's lame. thanx and plz don't laugh cause I don't make new paragraph every time someone talks yeah and R&R plzzzzz  
  
Chapter.1 Kai's New Technique  
  
"Tyson, you awake yet?" Ray asked. Tyson stretched himself as he mumbled "are we there?" "Yeah of course, we finally reached our final destination, Canada!" Tyson's eyes popped open as he exclaimed "Yes oh yes we're finally here, we'll get to battle the last and final team of all the world!" "Calm down Tyson, for we have still a month to prepare before the actual match", Mr. Dickinson said excitedly himself. "Exactly", Kai suddenly intruded in the conversation, "We don't have a guess on how powerful this team is as we must develop new techniques and skills just in case". "Chill out Kai", Tyson said in a nice manner, "we'll have plenty of time to do that". "Lazy as you always are, for all you care about is always eating", Kai said in a low tone. Tyson's face emerged full of redness as he got mad and started yelling, "I do not!". "Kai is right Tyson, you do eat around 10 meals a day", chief said in a calm voice. "Which side are you on anyways Chief!?", Tyson yelled. Max exclaimed "Forget about what Chief said Tyson, you know he didn't mean it."  
  
The bus stopped at the hotel as they got off and entered it. Kai said with no emotion, "training first thing in the morning tomorrow." "just after I eat breakfast right?" Tyson asked. "yeah.. I guess," Kai said against the wall crossing his arms again. Mr. Dickinson then rented the rooms having them all go in and rest for the day. Kai in the room laid on the bed, having himself put two hands behind his head thinking, as team captain, I have to be the one who responsible for training my team. But how am I supposed to do this if 50 percent of the time there just whining about eating and having fun. Kai sighed as he tried to sleep.  
  
It was 5 o'clock am as Kai couldn't sleep, he was thinking to much as he decided to practise outside. He walked to a place where there was plan dirt as it seemed to be a good training spot for him. He launched his blade as he told Dranser to fly. The blade started to raise from the ground as Kai started to think. If I going to create a new technique, it'll have to make it swift as it will be shot with dead accuracy. By the time he was done thinking, the blade had already reached its maximum air limit as Kai said " Dranser, maximum spinfire with energy gather!" The blade started glowing as it was starting to gather energy. Slowly the blade flew down of the earth's G-force as when it was about only 5 metres high, it started burning with fire as it was larger then ever before, it gained more and more fire until suddenly the fire turned Blue as it made a barrier around the blade after causing the blade to burn at a amazing temperature after it hitting a ground causing a gigantic hole in the dirt about 3 metres deep. Kai's face looked dull, as it wasn't partially good enough, he then trained and trained for five hours until it was 10 o'clock am.  
  
Max and Ray entered Tyson's room knowing that he was still sleeping, they came to the bed and took a seat on the edge of the comfortable bed. They tried shaking him out of sleep as it didn't work to good. They had no choice but to do the hot pepper in the mouth trick which got Tyson to jump out of bed as he hit the roof and yelled "I need water!!! My mouth is on fire," as he started running around like a chicken. Max and Ray just laughed as he was screaming.  
  
Kai thought that he was onto a new move as he decided to try one more time before leaving. "Fly Dranser," he said again once more. Though this time his beyblade flew up much quicker as it reached amazing new heights about ten times the usual amount. It dropped at the speed of light as Kai announced "Dranser, now use Fire Hurricane!" The blade again gathered energy but was much faster this time as the compression also became higher in limit as it started burning on blue fire. The blade was coming down extremely fast as the blade itself started to spin around in circles. The blade was so fast it couldn't be seen as one image and seen as a circle of some sort. It flew down as it was like a bomb. Tons of smoke was created as the blade collided with the ground. The smoked cleared as Kai saw in amazement that there was now a gigantic circle that had prints of his blade. It was like a machine gun as it race through in a circle as Dranser was spinning in the middle like never before as it returned to his hand.  
  
Tyson, Chief, Max, and Ray had now finished eating breakfast as they all wondered where Kai was, as out of nowhere he appeared on the wall crossing his hands saying "I'm back," in a lone tone. 


	2. First Encounter

Chapter.2 First Encounter  
  
"Kai, where were you?, we were worried," Tyson exclaimed. "None of your business Tyson, for all you should care about is training," Kai said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't say that Kai, they were just worried about your safety," Ray announced. "How bout worry about your own safety," Kai said with a furious voice. "Why you little urgghhh," Tyson screamed. Ray and Max held him back. "let me go you guys! I'll teach him how to treat us." "Bunch of wise guys," Kai said, as he left and went up into his room on the 6th floor. "Calm down Tyson, you know that Kai is always like that, so you might as well get over it," Chief explained. "But Kenny.," Tyson said as he calmed himself. "He was treating us bad though, even though he is our team leader." "Don't worry Tyson, he'll change someday. I hope," Max explained.  
  
They walked into the alleyways looking for some bladers they could battle. They continued to walk in and out of them till they saw a yellow light coming from an alley. Max noticed as he asked "Hey guys, isn't that a bit- beast?." They all stopped dead in their tracks as they moved backwards seeing a group of young people practising. Tyson thought wow when did most bit-beasts become so easy to get? Wow but I'm going to win when I face them. Good practise for me anyways.  
  
There were four of them there, all boys. One looked tall but fat. He had red eyes as with no hair. He wore baggy blue jeans and he wore a silver striped t-shirt. Another had spiked up short hair which was orange as with true blue eyes, He had black gloves with a red striped t-shirt along side with blue sweat pants. Another wore a black hat saying best blader around as he wore normal black coloured t-shirt and pants. The last person had no t-shirt showing his biceps as he wore Chinese-styled pants with spiked up hair shoulder length.  
  
Ray whispered "They wear odd clothes, don't you think so?" Tyson was being stupid as he walked up and said " Hi I'm Tyson, who are you guys? "The no shirted one walked in front as he explained "That is none of your concern." "Just who do you think you are to say that," Tyson said in a mad frenzy "we're the bladebreakers and we came all the way here to face the annihilators." "Oh, so you're the amateurs who came to face us," Said the person with no t-shirt on. " What? Face You?," Tyson said shocked "you're the annihilators????" "In fact we are, and we know you don't even stand a chance against us." " What did you just say?! We can't beat you?! Well I'll show you." Tyson yelled. He pulled his blade out demanding a battle as then he put it in his launcher ready to fight.  
  
"Are you going to fight me or what," Tyson saying that to cause them to stop dead in their tracks of walking away. "We don't have time for this," the tall one exclaimed calmly. "Tyson opened his big mouth as he yelled "I know why, you must be chicken to face me." "What?!!?! Did you just say!?!?!?," the who group said in unison. "The person not wearing a t-shirt said furiously "you just got yourself a battle." 


	3. Losing Dragoon

Chapter.3 Losing Dragoon  
  
"You picked the wrong person to insult Mr," The no shirted guy said in a ferocious voice. Tyson walked towards the floor having himself get ready. Though it was weird, the person with no shirt on seemed to move back instead. As now, Tyson was standing in the middle of the alleyway while the person with no shirt was at the end of it. Tyson squinted since the sun was in his direction as the not shirted one started stretching. "Watch out Tyson, it seems to be that he won't be using an ordinary launch but a more complex one so all I'm saying is. be careful," Kenny exclaimed in a worried voice as he opened his laptop ready to analyse stats. "Don't sweat it chief, I got it all covered," Tyson quickly answered. Max walked up the middle of one side as he yelled " 3, 2, 1, let it rip."  
  
Tyson shot his beyblade shredding the air as the no shirted one started to sprint towards Tyson as he started doing cartwheels as well as many flips as when he got close he threw his beyblade in to the air while in action and finished it with a somersault launching his beyblade into the ground. It started heading towards Tyson's blade as it started ripping up the cement ground. It quickly followed Tyson's blade as it was moving faster then Tyson's as soon they collided creating many sparks as Tyson called "Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane." The air started moving quicker and quicker as finally the hurricane formed hitting the other blade. The no shirted one smirked as he called out "Cerebrus, lightning strike!" It started moving in circles as lightning started to be formed as it started moving closer and closer to Dragoon as at the same time the lightning grew heavier. "Chief, what am I supposed to do now," Tyson asked in an extremely worried manner. "I don't know Tyson, the power of his attack is off the charts as you won't stand a chance in facing him attack to attack," chief explained as he was quickly typing. Tyson thought as time was running out, I know, I'll just tell dragoon to flip over and use Phantom Hurricane. That way I can avoid it! Before Tyson could call out the top covered with electric as it sort of formed a force field around dragoon. "No," Tyson yelled. The blade collided with Tyson's as he knew it was over. But instead, he wasn't just over, his blade had now broken to dust as not even dragoon remained as it was destroyed as Tyson saw the spirit disappear. Tyson tried to look for his blade but he couldn't find it as dragoon was crushed as well. Tyson screamed " Dragoon!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's eyes grew small as it started turning white. Tyson dropped to the ground as he couldn't move. The other group walked away. The others pick him up Tyson as they carried them to the hotel as they positioned him in the middle of the comfy bed. They called Mr. Dickinson as he got to the hotel in about 5 minutes. "Tyson you ok," Ray shouted as he shook him trying to make him say something. Ray knew how it felt to lose a bit-beast but knew how much more it was to lose a bit-beast for all eternity. 


	4. Good Times Together

Chapter.4 Good Times Together  
  
3 days had passed since Tyson lost his bit-beast Dragoon. He had not eaten for all 3 days as it was not usual. His eyes were still full of whiteness as it only showed the slightest shade of black. Kai had come back, yet only to see that his Dragoon was destroyed. Kai had of course started yelling about who the people were as he could find a strategy to counter them in the world finals. Max, Ray, as well as Chief had no clue of who there name was as Kai kept on questioning them.  
  
All of them were trying to wake him or cheer him up as nothing worked. Mr. Dickinson then came in that night and sat on the edge of the bed as he said "Tyson, I know you're sad, I also know how it feels to have a bit-beast destroyed. But you must know, if your not going to get back up like a man, your never going to get your revenge on the person you want. You must be brave, strong, standing as strong as a solid wall." Mr. Dickinson sat beside him as Tyson was thinking.  
  
All the things I've accomplished with Dragoon, and now he's gone for good. From the first day I gained Dragoon, I thought it was going to be with me forever. Me and Dragoon doing all sorts of things, fighting together, training each other, telling each other things. But I've never thought that this would happen. It's not supposed to end like this, not in such misery. What could I have possible done to actually deserve this. And how come he had to destroy my life, why him. The things I've done with Dragoon, defeating Kai, saving Kenny, destroying all obstacles one by one until we got here. Wow, how things can happen so easily. I can't believe though it was myself to blame for losing Dragoon having me stick my big butt in.  
  
Mr. Dickinson knew that Tyson needed support, he curled himself into a little ball as he stood there still. He looked frozen, solid, felt like it was his own fault for losing Dragoon when it wasn't. There was absolutely no emotion on Tyson's face, just curled up in a little ball wanting to think by himself.  
  
Mr. Dickinson called the White Tigers, Majestics, Dark Bladers as well as the All-Starz to come to the hotel just trying to bring him back up, giving him support, making him feel that he didn't destroy Dragoon but the person with no t-shirt on did it. They all came on the next day, hour by hour having them all arrive. They all circled around Tyson's bed as they mumbled things out to cheer Tyson and to get revenge on the person who destroyed his life. Nothing seemed to work, nothing. Meriah asked in a worried voice " Is he going to be ok? He seems dead and solid." "He's not, he just needs a lot of time to think, I hope ," Ray replied to Meriah. Max's mom had tried to tell Tyson the logic, but it quite didn't work as then Tyson's dad called.  
  
(Sorry the chapters were shrinking, hope this makes up for it and plz R&R thanx) 


End file.
